yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Hinozall
is a Boss Yo-kai that debuted in ''Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters. In Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Moon Rabbit Crew, Hinozall becomes the first Yo-kai in the franchise to obtain an awoken form. His awoken form is named Hinozall Awoken (Japanese: 覚醒日ノ神 ''Kakusei Hi no Shin''). In Yo-kai Watch 3, Hinozall can be befriended, and is a Rank S, Lightning-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch 2: Boss Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Boss Yo-kai and Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Boss Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Boss Yo-kai and Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. Biology Hinozall is based on Level-5 CEO Akihiro Hino, which the two of them shares the same similarities in appearance. He has disheveled red hair, dyed purple at the loose ends and wears a crown on his head with a symbol resembling the kanji for . His skin color is pink, with an ominous green tint that starts from top of his head until his nose. He wears a black jacket over a gray shirt. He is seen at his desk with a computer, coffee mug, a Nintendo 3DS, a cellphone and a stamped document. He has six arms in total and wears a wristwatch on the right side of one of his arms. Beneath his desk, there are four skulls seen as well a spirit in the middle. Also, around his desk are six blue wispy flames. Hinozall is talkative and proud of his work, but he is a bit of a workaholic. He likes to create his own spaces and has a lot of potential control over the world in game. His character sometimes breaks the "fourth wall" with his powers. He also possesses a Yo-kai Watch, which he uses to summon various Yo-kai. In the Japanese version of the game, ''Gerappo Dance Train plays when he is fought. In the English version, the opening version of Yo-kai Watch 2 by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh plays instead. He can teleport short distances, call for beams of lasers, sometimes referred as "The Level 5 Beams" to shoot from the sky and to call in his employees to protect him. Later in the games he, can also create a very strong shield to protect himself, as well as heal himself with a "3 Hour Nap". Hinozall also says several different phrases while battling. The phrases are "Yeah, I'll have the usual.", "Yes, one beam please.", "Get it right already!","That's It!","Good!" and "little to the right.". If the player hits him, he will sometimes react by saying "Oof" or "Ahh!". Profile Yo-kai Watch 2 Hinozall can be fought as a boss in the Psychic Blasters mode of Yo-kai Watch Blasters. He can be fought after beating all of the other bosses in Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters. Hinozall serves as the toughest boss in Psychic Blasters with a level recommendation of 90. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Hinozall can be fought in the missions Five Star Creator and The Creator Awakens. After beating him, Hinozall can be challenged in Big Boss mode. Yo-kai Watch 3 Hinozall can be befriended in the quest "In Your Dreams! Hinozall vs Jaws!", which is only available after clearing the quest "Are You Up to the Job?!" Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Hinozall can be recruited from the Dream Wheel. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch 3 |50-110|-|Single enemy}} |70-120|Lightning|Single enemy}} }}|-|-|Single ally|Makes an ally shine with such a brilliance that all its stats go up!}} |155-232|-|Random|Rains down beams from space to blast foes within range.}} }}|-|-|Self|Nullifies a single Soultimate Move or attack.}} Blasters Stats Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes * Loafing: "Taking forty winks..." * Traded: "Hmm, what an interesting place...just the inspiration I needed for my new RPG!" Etymology "Hinozall" is a pun on the expression "he knows all" with "Hino", Akihiro Hino's surname. Origin Hinozall is based off of Akihiro Hino, the creator of Yo-kai Watch and CEO of Level-5. Trivia *Some fans speculated that the skulls on the bottom of his desk are the employees of Level-5. This was later confirmed to be true. *In the English release of Yo-kai Watch Blasters, the Hinozall fight has a glitch where one or more Employees can be befriended. While their model is shown on the befriend screen, the medal adding animation adds Pandle's medal to the Medallium. In other languages de:Hinovator Category:Male Characters Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Shady Tribe Category:Yo-kai That Love Meat Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Group Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Pink Yo-kai Category:Red Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Blasters Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki Category:White Yo-kai Category:Big Bosses Category:Skeleton Yo-kai